A Sick Satisfaction
by Wanderliing
Summary: Zuko never thought something like this would ever happen. Jet never thought he was wrong. AU, Non-con, Jetko


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Firstly- Shuang Gou are one of the names of Jet's swords, the other being "Tiger Hooked Swords" I went between these two because it's a little easier to read than just repeating the same thing over and over again.

Secondly- This is an Avatar universe AU, same time period-ish as the ATLA plot line, however Zuko's father is not the Firelord but rather a Governor.

**Thirdly- This fic contains blatant Non-Con which I feel really nasty for writing but just as a note you have been warned. There is also a fair amount of violence involved in this fic, including blood.**

Fourth- I've written a lot of stuff but violence I'm still learning the way around, I hope it's realistic.

LASTLY- A huge huge huge thank you to my best friend Ana for beta-ing this for me!

* * *

The night was a stark contrast to the day in the Fire Nation. Jet had never seen a city so quieted by the night. The travelers whose footsteps fell on the ground walked hurriedly as if being caught out at night was one of the worst things that could happen. A city that only operated during the day was hardly a city at all, acting as if half of the day was sinful. It was the power and Jet knew that. Knew the way their fire stung fingers were drunk on the feeling of power, power that was just a touch away as the sun slowly faded into the horizon in rose hues.

Jet's own footfalls were quick, moving through the separate buildings without a second thought. He was practically silent in the dead streets, a drain slowly letting out the day's water being louder than him. The night air was rushing around him as he held onto the Shuang Gou at his sides. His goal was clear and nothing, not even discovery, was going to stop him from achieving it.

Atop the hill in the medium sized fire nation province stood a large house whose walls hid a small family of three. They were nearly a textbook definition of a happy family, aside from the missing mother. A family whose father was growing daily in political standing, his greed knowing no bounds when it came to power. Jet was going to make sure he put a stop to that as quickly as possible.

The brunette could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he continued on his way, his run fast enough to keep him going a solid amount of space with every foot fall, but not enough to leave him panting when he got there. It was important to make sure as a Freedom Fighter to be ready to do just that, fight for freedom. It was incredibly essential to have a constant maintenance of one's bodily health. Lack of exhaustion aside, Jet approached the large black gate built just to keep out the main city's populace. It was disgusting. A government official who cared zero about his people? Even if they were all fire nation scum, he was truly towards the top of the list. Jet hooked the tips of his tiger blades of the top of the gate before using his upper body strength to propel himself up the gate. His feet ran up quickly behind him, the soft sounds of metal audible to anyone within a ten foot radius, but there was no one. Up and coming governor or not, his estate was lacking in guards. Jet supposed when he and his Freedom Fighters were pouring over maps of the estate the reason for this was because they were a family of powerful fire benders. They were still a dangerous force to be reckoned with, even at night. The daughter and father would be the most powerful ones, which made Jet's target painfully obvious. The last of the three was the oldest son, a young man the same age as Jet named Zuko.

After propelling himself over the gate Jet made sure his footsteps remained unheard as he approached the estate. All signs of life were out, but he had the feeling if he wasn't careful he would wake up its fire laced inhabitants. He made his way to the northwest section of the house. It was three stories tall with a large amount of square feet on every floor. It was obvious how rich the inhabitants were, a man and two children who had likely never known hardship in their entire lives. Jet felt disgust well up inside of him just thinking about the pampering these undeserving scum inside had received. Flames of rage welled up inside of Jet as he thought about how little these people deserved for everything their nation had done. Worse than just their nation, but what everyone inside it had done and would do if they weren't stopped. This was just one step in the grand scheme of bringing wrong doers to justice.

Next to the third window on the west side of the house was a winding piece of ivy growing up the side. It seemed like the type of plant that had been there for longer than Jet had been alive which made him wonder why they hadn't removed it yet. It was an obvious weakness, and by the eldest son's window, no less. The Fire Nation was clearly much less intelligent than they looked when it came down to it.

Jet carefully slid his tiger blades together before hooking them through the leather cord across his back. It wasn't really there to hold up his blades, but he needed his hands free to climb up the ivy. Grabbing a handful, Jet began slowly climbing up the ivy branch. One false step and he would lose footing, or wake up everyone inside. Soft bits of greenery dug into Jet's fingertips as he climbed, hoisting himself up anyway he could. Only soft scuffs of his shoes could be heard and he was sure that wouldn't even be noticeable through the thick glass windows they had on the property. Finally, at the third floor window, a quick glance told Jet someone had made a very fortunate mistake: the very window he needed had been left open-most likely to let in cold air-it was perfect. Jet moved a hand off the vine to quietly pull the window up; it didn't catch at all. Luckily, the rich weren't the type to leave their windows ungreased. He slid in, leaving it open behind him. This would be the trickiest part, making sure no one heard him in the next twenty seconds while still going as fast as possible.

An invisible timer now ticking down, Jet took in the room before lunging for the bed. While he moved he pulled out his Shuang Gou from his back, grasping the hilts tightly. Inside a clear shape was beneath the bed's blankets, hopefully deeply sleeping.

Fifteen seconds left.

Jet leaped onto the bed which gave a soft thud underneath of him. The young man inside of it twisted in response, despite how trained he might have been he wasn't expecting an attack tonight. Jet saw the widening of the whites of his eyes, an unexpected scar, but before the other could react more Jet hooked one blade through the young man's shirt, and the other he pressed the blade to his neck roughly.

"Good morning," Jet hissed at Zuko quietly, their faces inches apart. "Make one move and I'll slice your throat."

Zuko's eyes narrowed in understanding and Jet could practically see the gears in his head turning as he tried to figure a way out of this.

"If I feel your hands get even the slightest bit hotter I won't hesitate to kill you, so don't even bother with that. Fire bending is useless here." Jet offered Zuko one of his fakest smiles, even knowing that it was dripping with venom, he didn't care.

"What do you want?" Zuko choked out from behind the blade's pressure. His voice sounded strained and Jet was sure if he checked he would see a small bit of blood beginning to well up behind his blade.

"You're going to be my message to the fire nation. I hope you don't mind being a canvas." Jet pulled the sword that had ripped through Zuko's shirt free but quickly placed in through the string on his back. Without waiting for a response he grabbed a fistful of dark brown hair, even darker than his, and tugged roughly. It exposed more of his neck's pale skin to the tiger blade, but Jet didn't think his Shuang Dao had had its fill of Fire Nation blood yet tonight.

"This isn't going to work out how you think it will, my father won't care about you doing this to me." Amber eyes gleamed with stubborn arrogance and Jet just wanted to beat it out of them.

"Oh you misunderstand me; I'm not doing this because I think your daddy would care." Jet pulled harder to emphasize his point. "I'm doing this because I'm going to mess you up so badly it will be an embarrassment to the Fire Nation wherever he goes."

Zuko opened his mouth as if he already had a way around that idea but Jet silence him by digging in his sword more.

"We're going to move to the floor, don't give me any trouble." Jet moved his grip on Zuko's hair to the top of his head and pulled there like it was the thick skin on a puppy's neck. As he stood up he brought Zuko with him, not moving his blade even slightly. As soon as both of them had two feet on the ground he kicked Zuko's out from underneath, hitting them directly in the back of the kneecaps. He moved his blade quickly and carefully with Zuko, making sure it didn't dig in too much farther by the sudden movement.

Now on the floor and on his knees Jet had Zuko's back turned to him. Jet let his hand fall from the fire bender's hair to slide into his pocket to pull out a thick piece of rope Smellerbee had made sure he hadn't forgotten beforehand. They had been practicing one hand knotting just for this. Jet had made sure not to take the rest of the Freedom Fighters tonight, knowing he could handle this part of the mission by himself. It was essential that while he was doing this they were doing a separate kind of havoc to the city. Deft fingers quickly wound the rope around one wrist, tying tightly before moving to the other to bring them together. Jet made sure to pull it tight enough to leave marks, the more he could place the better. Zuko was holding back all noises of pain, a feat Jet could almost find impressive.

Almost.

But then again, he hadn't really gotten started yet.

Jet could now clearly see the burn mark on Zuko's face, the moonlight pouring on him clearly. For a moment, he wondered how he got it before pushing that thought down. Fire Nation citizens were barbaric, even to their own.

Zuko's hands tied, Jet knew there were only two other ways the governor's son could fire bend, his feet and his mouth. Kneeling as well Jet repeated the process he had just done to Zuko's hands to his ankles.

"What's stopping me from calling for help?" Zuko asked Jet quietly, voice sounding strained.

Jet knew this question was double sided. Zuko wanted Jet to panic, to see holes in his plan and to flee. Well that or to cause some sort of mistake, a mistake that would give the fire bender the upper hand long enough to triumph over him. However, he really doubted most young men wanted their family to walk in on something like this. It was embarrassing, and Jet most likely wouldn't kill him.

"You and I both know that, Zuko." The brunette stiffened at his name being said. It was a good reminder how much more Jet knew about him than the other way around.

This all just left the gag. Jet dropped his sword as his fingers met material. Zuko breathed in a deep breath, seemingly to let out a blast of fire, but Jet was faster. The material he stuffed in his mouth was the thickest he was able to come across. It was hard to burn, the sort that the Fire Nation themselves used in making army uniforms. Tying it roughly onto Zuko, Jet let go teasingly. The amber eyed teen bucked against his restraints in wide eyed panic, but Jet just watched.

"Before you try to fire bend, you should remember it will wake up your sister." Jet hissed under his breath to the other. Zuko's movements stopped completely for a moment, pale eyelids flickering closed in thought.

Jet moved to stand on his feet again, walking so now he stood in front of Zuko, who looked up at him warily. There was no way for him to ask any questions now so Jet smiled down at him knowingly.

"Cat got your tongue?" Zuko did his best to right himself in his kneeling position, keeping his back straight while not responding.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? I just asked you a question." Jet hissed, getting angrier. It was almost comical. Jet knew Zuko couldn't response, but he could feel his control of the situation pouring through his veins intoxicatingly.

Jet slapped Zuko across the face with the back of his hand. The other turned his head in response. Be it shock or be it the gag, no noises were heard. Anger welled up in Jet at the lack of response, so he repeated the motion across the other cheek.

Still nothing.

Jet did it three more times until the stinging from the slap wasn't just on Zuko's reddening face, but his hands as well. He could see that there was now a small stream of blood running down from Zuko's nose, running into the gag before it could hit the blood on his neck.

"You think you're cool for not responding? A tough guy?" Jet spat in Zuko's face after asking this. The other teen's eyes widened at this, never having been spat on must have been quite the luxury, Jet decided. He took the blood spilt on his hand and wiped it across Zuko's pale skin as well. The two went hand in hand what they were worth.

Jet thought he could see the gag tightening in Zuko's mouth, as if he was biting on it in anger. It could have been just a trick of the light, but Jet smiled wickedly.

"You don't like this do you? Being spat on? It's what you deserve, you know." Jet got onto Zuko's level making direct eye contact, a crazed dark brown meeting amber.

"You're worthless, even in the Fire Nation. You're only worth getting disgraced."

Jet pushed Zuko's shoulders back roughly, causing him to fall on the floor behind him. Anger welling up that the brunette had still tried to show resistance filled Jet and he was on top of Zuko before he thought about it. His fist connected with the part of the face beneath him that didn't hold a scar. Jet repeatedly brought it down there; making sure marks would show to everyone who saw.

Jet felt the thrill of his fist hitting flesh, feeling it connect roughly in ways that stung his fist, how Zuko was fighting it underneath of him, unable to even try to bend now if he wanted to. His own body was preventing him from doing it, his back pressed uncomfortably on top of his arms and legs. Jet kept punching down onto him, raw joy at the thought of how dark of a black eye Zuko would have to wear, how everyone would whisper it was because someone had snuck into his room at night. Jet thought he felt something crunch beneath his fist but kept going. A broken nose on a face like that was hardly the worst thing to happen. Just the thought of being able to leave serious damage on the fire bender was enough to make his blood race.

It was enough to leave Jet panting.

Sitting back, the vigilante admired his handiwork, wishing he would be able to see how the bruises would look the next morning that he had left. How the blood would clot and dry while Zuko was left on the floor to sleep and wait for his family to come find him.

For whatever reason now, it almost didn't feel like enough. He had to make it worse somehow.

Zuko bucked harder against Jet now that he had finally stopped hitting him, his eyes still showing a stubborn light behind them. Jet had to kill that light, and the way the young man beneath of him was pulling away from his pelvis in a panic was giving him a perfect idea. The surge of dominance had gone to Jet in ways he hadn't expected, but he could work with it.

There was real panic flaring up in Zuko's eyes when Jet leaned in closer to him smiling.

"I'm beginning to think violence like this isn't getting through to you. But don't you worry, I can think of another way to use that pretty face of yours." Jet moved to stand up, but Zuko head butted him roughly before he could.

Jet felt a surge of anger and rolled back quickly before standing up.

"Do you not get this?!" He was yelling in whispers to the boy beneath him. "I'm in charge here! You're going to get what you deserve!" Jet kicked Zuko roughly in the face, hearing a soft choking noise behind the gag.

"I'll do it again." Jet kicked him again.

"I'll keep doing this to you until you get it!" Once more.

"You'll listen to me or you'll keep getting the chance to lick my shoes." Jet pushed his shoes roughly against Zuko's face. He knew he couldn't move, he couldn't lick them even if he wanted to but just the thought made him want to laugh. Moving all his weight to his foot, Jet leaned as low to the ground as he could, pressing his lips towards Zuko's turned face.

"Be a good boy and this will be all over soon."

Jet waited for his words to sink in then pulled his foot away. He grabbed Zuko but the collar of his ripped pajama shirt and pulled him back into a righted position on his knees. Zuko's eyes met Jet's in a dark glare, not moving as they poured an angry hatred towards him.

Jet pushed back the hate-filled face of the boy in front of him, tilting up his chin in the process. He slid his hand against soft feeling skin, noticing how much of a contrast their skin colors really were. But then again weren't their lives just the same way?

Jet moved his right hand to his pants, sliding down the front of the fabric to the skin underneath. Zuko kept their eyes locked together, not looking down once. He grasped himself in his palm as much as he could fit and leered back down at his captive. Jet was harder than he had thought, but it didn't bother him.

Jet pulled his cock from his pants and allowed it to dangle more freely. Guiding it with his hand he pushed the tip of it against Zuko's still tilted face. The head was pushed into his cheek before slowly dragged across his bruised cheeks to his bleeding nose, wiping itself. Jet fought a shudder away at the way his body was reacting to this. Part of him wanted to remove the gag from Zuko's mouth so he could shove his dick down his throat but that would probably get the damn thing bitten off. It just wasn't quite worth it.

Zuko seemed to be having a hard time fighting his eyes from looking down at what was being forced in front of it. Jet for a sick second became sure of that being because a part of him wanted it. That Zuko wanted the dick in front of him to fuck his mouth, to fuck him in any way that it could.

"Not going to do anything, huh?" Jet asked prodding his dick forward once more. "Good boy."

Zuko stared back not moving and Jet felt the compulsion to bash his face again. This still wasn't far enough, but the path to take from here was an obvious one. If he wanted to get to the governor, to the Fire Nation, there was one clear way to send a message.

Jet grabbed Zuko by the hair, startling him as if for a moment he believed this was as far as Jet was actually willing to go. Pulling forward Jet forced the other to drag forward a bit before dropping his face, without free hands to catch himself he fell, his face digging into the floor once more.

Jet moved around him, careful to not step on him while Zuko remained motionless. There was almost a grim acceptance to what was happening, one of Jet's goals from the very beginning.

Zuko's face was on the ground digging into the tile floor of his bedchambers, his knees also surely red from all the time he had spent there as well. His ass was sloping towards the air as human anatomy demanded of him. Jet stopped for a second to run his hand over it, Zuko shivered in what he was sure was disgust. A quick and hard slap was Jet's immediate response.

"I can still cut you up more, I'm not afraid to. Do you think your father would take that message better? If his son had more blood showing than he does now?" Jet let the words sink in.

"No? Then stop moving."

Jet grabbed the back waistband of Zuko's pants and forced them down and he swore he could almost hear a scared noise escape the other. It wasn't until he pulled his underclothes down too that it felt like a sob wracked through Zuko's body. That was the only one, after that there wasn't anymore.

Jet positioned himself on top of the other and spit onto his hands, not bothering to care how some of it didn't even make it onto him. He shoved two fingers to begin with inside of Zuko. Beginning to push around roughly he was met with more resistance. Zuko pushed back wildly with his legs trying to kick the invader away. Jet cursed to himself in surprise before planting his two knees firmly onto Zuko's lower legs that were still pressed into the ground. A hiss could be heard from the gag and Jet laughed in response.

"Don't mess with me; haven't we been through that already?"

As if to prove a point, Jet ceased in his charitable fingering of his captured subject. Without reservations he shoved himself inside all the way up to his balls in one go. It was a pure rush of ecstasy. He did however take a moment to pause to press his body on top of Zuko's back. He angled his lips to press them to Zuko's ear.

"Do you like this?" Jet purred. "I bet you do."

Jet swore he could practically hear Zuko grinding his teeth. Whether he was doing this out of arousal or disgust, it drove Jet mad in unexpected ways.

Looking down, the tanned teen noticed the sweat shining on Zuko's skin. Thinking he decided he should make it clear what exactly happened on this visit. Jet roughly took Zuko's throat in his mouth and bit down, sucking roughly at the skin caught in his teeth he finally thrusted.

Jet pulled the entire length of his cock out of Zuko aside from his head and moved his right hand to the front of the fire bender's clothes. Shoving his hand inside he found his goal quickly and began to steadily pump his shaft. It was completely flaccid to the touch, but that wasn't stopping him. If he kept going he knew it would swell with a desire to be satisfied, even if Zuko didn't want it to. That would make it better, he would be more disgusted because he got off to being fucked like this. They would discover him all tied up, pants down covered in hickeys and bruises with the front of his pants stained. He would even more embarrassing to his father then.

It continued like that for a bit, Jet thrusting inside of Zuko while trying to get him as hard beneath him as possible. When Jet felt Zuko's body lock up underneath of him he worked his hand faster, pumping until he came into his hands. The vigilante made sure to let every drop get out, making a mess without caring. Jet pulled out immediately afterwards and came onto the skin in front of him, ignoring the abused skin's shape. He let his head fall back while he did it, making sure with a few steady strokes he got out everything he could.

Jet's leaving was swift after that, dashing through the window just the way he came, a sick satisfaction that he had done the right thing inside of him.


End file.
